Le chant des sirènes
by Extraction
Summary: OS. " Je me lève et je bois un café dégueulasse. Les infos parlent encore d'un cas de cannibalisme en Floride. J'en ai marre de cet appétit des médias pour le sensationnalisme. J'éteins la télé et je m'en vais à contrecœur au boulot, comme tous les jours..." Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. ( OS qui peut-être lu séparément d'Homo Novus).


Le chant des sirènes

* * *

Mon réveil sonne. C'est le matin, j'ai pas envie de me lever, mais aujourd'hui qu'importe mon avis et mes envies ? Je dois aller bosser. Me coltiner patron, collègues, bouchons, café dégueulasse et tout ce qui va avec. Système capitaliste de merde. Mon ventre qui crie famine me rappelle pourquoi je suis obligée d'y aller.

Je me lève – difficilement – pose mes pieds nus sur le carrelage froid et repousse les couvertures de l'autre côté du lit pour ne plus être tentée. J'éteins ce foutu réveil et je me lève, direction la cuisine.

Comme d'habitude, je lance la cafetière, j'ouvre mon minuscule volet et je tombe sur mon voisin à moitié à poil qui me fait un grand signe de la main. Et comme tous les matins, je lui fais un doigt d'honneur. Surpris au début, je crois qu'il s'y est fait maintenant. Je prends une douche brûlante et je me fous de gaspiller mon eau. J'attrape les premières fringues qui me tombent sous la main pour m'habiller. Et comme d'habitude je bois un café devant les nouvelles du matin, chaque jour plus mauvaises. Quelle monotonie. Je me dis que je vais économiser pour partir, loin de préférence, mais il y a toujours une dépense imprévue qui tombe, chaque mois. Je me reconcentre sur la télé en finissant mon café et mon petit toast industriel.

« Un nouvel acte de cannibalisme secoue la Floride... »

Je souffle, exaspérée. Je hais ces médias qui survolent les informations importantes pour s'extasier sur le sensationnalisme des faits divers. J'éteins la télé, je regarde l'horloge qui m'indique 7:48. Il est largement temps que je parte; j'enfile mon petit blouson de cuir par-dessus mon sweat, j'attrape mon casque d'une main et mes clefs de l'autre. J'éteins la lumière de mon petit 3 pièces et je file.

Je dévale les escaliers et je manque de bousculer madame Witewinton, cette sale mégère. Je l'entends me crier que je fais encore -et toujours- trop de bruit mais je m'en fous.

Arrivée sur le parking de l'immeuble je m'élance vers ma machine, un sourire aux lèvres. J'enlève les gants de mon casque et je l'enfile après avoir glissé les clefs dans le contact. J'enfourche ma machine et je mets mes gants, puis je démarre.

La ville est encore ultra-embouteillée ce jeudi matin. C'est la jungle sur le bitume et je ne peux même pas me faufiler entre les voitures. Comme d'habitude, un concert de cris et de klaxons accompagnent mon trajet pénible. Les gens pourraient s'entre-tuer pour grappiller un mètre sur la route, c'est pathétique. Je souffle dans mon casque, et un nuage de buée se forme. Quelle idiote ! J'ouvre ma visière pour faire rentrer l'air pollué de la ville et retrouver un peu de visibilité. Et comme d'habitude, c'est après une bonne trentaine de minutes que j'arrive à mon travail.

J'enlève tout mon attirail et, à peine posé sur mon bureau, la chef de section me harponne verbalement en me demandant de faire comme tout le monde et d'aller ranger mes affaires dans le casier prévu à cet effet. Je m'exécute non sans lui avoir lancé un regard noir.

De retour dans l'open space, je salue distraitement mon voisin de bureau, Owen. Comptable de la boite, blond, bien propre sur lui. Et malgré cela, c'est l'un de mes rares amis. On se mit d'accord pour manger ensemble pendant la pause.

12h45. Nous mangeons dans la petite cafétéria de la boite. Owen me présente un jeune détective privé, Luke, qui a besoin de mes compétences informatiques pour trouver deux ou trois infos de manière pas très légales. J'accepte, et nous décidons de manger à trois ce soir, chez le brun, en banlieue. J'ai vu comment les deux garçons se regardaient et je doute qu'on m'ait invitée juste pour parler boulot. Owen va enfin me présenter son petit copain en bonne et due forme.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que mes doigts pianotent machinalement sur le clavier. Dans le déroulement monocorde qu'est ma vie j'ai quand même eu la chance de trouver le métier qui me convient le mieux. Pas de sciences, pas de sport, pas de relation – ou très peu. Il est 14:17 et je vais aller chercher mon café dans 3 minutes, comme d'habitude.

Soudain, une femme crie dans les bureaux. Encore une blague entre collègues. Je vois déjà le dragon qu'est ma chef de section sortir de son bureau comme une furie. Un autre cri accompagne le premier. Les yeux commencent à se tourner vers la source de bruit, certains plus curieux sont même levés. C'est en voyant leurs têtes inquiètes que je décide de me lever à mon tour.

Ce que je vois est indescriptible. Mon patron, monsieur Callagher, est entré dans le bureau en claudiquant. Un trou béant au niveau de son épaule saigne abondamment et toute sa chemise est imbibée du liquide presque noir. Le regard vide, il continue à avancer tant bien que mal. La petite blonde du bureau 9 se précipite alors vers lui pour l'aider, toujours en couinant des « oh mon Dieu ! Monsieur Callagher ! Monsieur Callagher ! ». À part elle, personne ne bouge.

Notre patron tourne la tête vers elle et dans un mouvement, il l'attrape et enfonce ses dents profondément dans sa chair, comme dans un fruit mûr. Le bruit de suçon est répugnant et déjà plusieurs personnes s'affairent à aider la petite secrétaire. J'entends au loin la sirène des ambulances. Déjà ? Celle des pompiers la suit de peu.

Tandis que certains tentent de maîtrise le fou furieux, d'autres ont allongé la blonde qui pisse le sang à terre. Les secours ne devraient pas tarder. Je décide de les appeler quand même mais la tonalité dans le combiné m'indique que le réseau est saturé. Merde, ça tombe vraiment mal. La blonde a perdu trop de sang. Mon patron a réussi à mordre au poignet l'un des mecs qui tentaient de l'immobiliser, et les gens commencent à être pris de panique. Ils se précipitent vers la sortie et je me colle contre la fenêtre. Je vois les gens des immeubles en face sortir, paniqués eux aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?

La petite blonde s'est relevée et elle commence à son tour à mordre les gens autour d'elle. Je commence à reculer précipitamment, mon cerveau commence à ne plus traiter toutes les informations. Je prends juste le temps d'enfiler mon blouson et je me précipite à la sortie, côté parking. Les gens se précipitent tous vers leurs voitures et je sens que ça va être la merde sur la route. Owen ne réponds pas au téléphone, je le cherche des yeux mais, ne le trouvant pas, je décide de partir à mon tour.

Dans la rue des gens se font attaquer par ces fous, et partout des cris, les sirènes qui hurlent, les gyrophares qui aveuglent. Les alarmes en haut du beffroi sonnent et des militaires tentent de contenir le phénomène. Les hautparleurs installés sur leurs camions passent le même message, en boucle. « _Restez chez vous. Informez votre famille. La situation est provisoire. Tout est sous contrôle. _»

Tout n'est pas sous contrôle. Les gens agressés deviennent aussi fous que les autres et les militaires commencent vite à être submergés. Au bruit des sirènes et des alarmes s'ajoute celui des mitrailleuses et des hélicoptères. C'est le chaos dans les rues.

Je retrouve ma moto, mes mains tremblent tellement que je dois m'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'arriver à enlever l'antivol. Je monte dessus, démarre et me faufile entre les voitures qui sont encore garées. J'entends le bruit d'une explosion derrière moi.

Soudain, Owen surgit quelques mètres plus avant, me faisant signe de m'arrêter. Il n'a pas l'air fou lui au moins, et je le laisse grimper à l'arrière.

Les fous furieux essaient de nous agripper au passage mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite, n'ayant pas pris mon casque. Le vent me pique aux yeux. J'essaie tant bien que mal de slalomer entre les groupes de ces choses et les cadavres qui jonchent le sol. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et mes pensées défilent à toute vitesse dans mon esprit. Si toute la ville est plongée dans le chaos, alors je ne pourrai plus rentrer chez moi. Il faut que l'on sorte de là.

Au prix de multiples détours, nous arrivons enfin à sortir de la ville et de sa banlieue et je continue quelques kilomètres dans la campagne.

Alors qu'Owen vomit toutes ses tripes dans un fossé, j'essaye d'appeler quelqu'un, n'importe qui, mais tous les réseaux sont saturés. Je me branche sur internet, pour savoir ce qui se passe. C'est devenu tellement chaotique là-bas. J'apprends que plusieurs villes sont tombées, et que l'on a même plus de nouvelles pour certaines d'entre elles. C'est l'Enfer sur Terre. Certains parlent déjà d'épidémie, de drogue destructrice ou d'attaque terroriste...

Il est 15:02 et c'est la fin du monde.


End file.
